The present disclosure relates determining a network connection structure of devices in a target service area from a remote location and, more particularly, to collecting basic network information in a target area and configuring a network map of the target service area based on the collected basic network information.
Typically, a user registers at a preferred service provider, as a subscriber, in order to have a communication service (e.g., Internet service). A subscriber subscribes an Internet service from a preferred Internet service provider and connects at least one of devices of the subscriber to a communication network using the Internet service. Through connection to the communication network, the subscriber is enabled to communicate with others, download files, remotely control other devices, and likes. When such a subscriber has a problem (e.g., connection problems), the subscriber typically calls a tech support located at a remote location for help. Then, the tech support tries to solve the subscriber's problem from the remote location. In order to determine and analyze the problem, the tech support needs to determine a network connection structure of a target place (e.g., home or office) of the subscriber.